1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is related generally to methods and apparatus for sampling using coiled tubing, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to such methods and apparatus particularly adapted for use in horizontal wells.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It is becoming a common practice to drill highly deviated wells often referred to as horizontal wells. Such a highly deviated or horizontal well typically includes a substantially vertical portion followed by a radiused portion which leads to a substantially horizontal portion of the well bore which runs for substantial distances horizontally through a subsurface formation from which oil or gas is to be produced.
Many testing tools which are designed for use on wireline cannot function satisfactorily in horizontal wells because the fact that the wireline tools which depend on gravity for their motive force cannot extend outward into a horizontal portion of the well.